The Love You Had and The Love You Have
by SweaterLovin
Summary: What happens when Chad get's married and runs into Sonny? Drama happens. T for no reason because I don't sware at all.
1. Intro

Chad pov

I'm sorry McKayla but you are not pregnant. The doctor told my wife McKayla. I hugged her and rubbed her back and she cried. She cried and cried and cried. This was the fifth time she's lost a baby. We want kids and we want them to be our kids but I don't think she can get pregnant now.

Kay it's gonna be fine. Maybe we should get someone else to have the baby. I mean it will still be our's it's just someone else will carry it for nine months. She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

I know Chad its just I wanted to carry your child. I want to get pregnant but hearing this it makes me think that I can't. She said sadly. I hugged her and kissed her lips wishing for a miracle to happen.

Sonny pov

Sonny I don't know about this. Tawni said while I rolled my eyes.

Tawni this is totally ok. I need to do this. I told her. She gasped.

No you can't. She yelled. I sighed.

Sorry. I whispered. I turned around. Hi I'll have chilly fries. I said. She dropped her head I got my fries and left to the store across the street.

Chad pov

Thank you have a nice day. My beautiful wife McKayla said checking a customers order. I left and went to the shop I own and sat in a beanbag chair. Hey don't judge me. Anyway two women walked in that looked familiar but not familiar. There was a tall blond with light green eyes and pink highlights. Then there was another girl. She had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and had light brown highlights. She walked over to the cash register and rung the bell that was on the counter. I got up from my beanbag and went over to the cash register.

Excuse me but do you have any napkins? She asked. She looked really closely at me. To close I think.

Sonny pov

Um ma'am I'm sorry but I don't think I have any. The sparkly eyed man said. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this the man who had my heart all those years ago.


	2. Stange Incounters

Sonny pov

Um ma'am I'm sorry but I don't think I have any. The sparkly eyed man said. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this the man who had my heart all those years ago.

Chad Dylan Cooper right? I asked. His sparkly eyes widened and he jump back a little.

Please don't remind of that douche. He said. I sighed. And a very small slender tear fell down my face.

Oh well I thought that you was him. You know I used to know him. Yeah we never got along unforchanitly. The sad part is that I fell for him. But that was a long time ago. I said changing the sadness from my voice to normal. He chuckled the same way Chad did and also smirked the same way he did.

I am Chad Dylan Cooper except now I'm Chad Cooper and no middle name what so ever. He said. My eyes widened.

Chad pov

Then I guess you should know that I'm Sonny Munroe. She told me. Wow Sonny I would of never guessed she'd turn out so sexy. Don't think that your married now remember?

Wow it's been so long. I said astounded. She blushed. On know don't start flirting Cooper you're a married man.

I know right. So Tawni's having another party and since we haven't seen each other in a very long time then I thought maybe you could come and we could you know talk and find out about each others life's now. She said in a flirty way. I knew if I said yes I would be in a very large trouble with my wife.

Sure. I said without thinking.


	3. Why did I come?

Sonny pov

Oh My God I just got a date with the man of my dreams. And after telling him where the party was at Tawni and I left the store and went to our split apartment. I got ready and put the most sexy dress I could find on and had Tawni do my hair and makeup. We then left for the party.

Chad pov

How did I get myself into this? I asked myself sitting at the bar waiting for Sonny to come and (Talk) about our lives. Then all at once the door's flue open to revile Sonny. And boy was she sexy. I mean I just wanted to do her then and there. She walked over to me.

Hi. Was all she said. I looked at her and got lost in her eye's

Sonny pov

Sonny there's something I need to tell you. Chad started. I already knew what he was going to say before he said it. I pressed my lips to his. And he didn't kiss back until ten minuets later. Then dieing for air I pulled back.

Oh Chad I love you too! I said excitedly. His eye's widened. Hey I have a room upstairs do you want to see it? I asked. At first he looked nervice then looked ok.

Chad pov

I think. I was cut off.

Good let's go. She said grabbing my hand. And taking me up these stairs. You know if McKayla doesn't find out about anything I don't think it will be bad. You don't know how long I've waited for this. She said breathless.

Really? I asked.

Sonny pov

Oh yeah. I want this and I've waited long enough. I told him kissing him again and again and again until our lips was all bruised and I couldn't take it anymore so I ripped his shirt off and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist. But he pulled away.

Sonny I can't do this we don't even know each other now. He said. I looked at him confused.

Yes we can, And we do still know each other. And I've been waiting for you the whole time Chad. I told him. He sighed.

Chad pov

Sorry Sonny I just can't. I said putting my shirt on and leaving. She jumped on my back and wouldn't let me leave. Sonny get off of me. I told her. She got off and sat on the floor and brought her knee's up to her chest.

I can't believe you. I want to do this with you no one else. She said sadly. I then felt sorry for her I mean who wouldn't. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. I mean it's either Sonny be hurt or me so I'll let myself get hurt because knowing she couldn't take it.

Fine I will stay but this doesn't leave this room. I told her.

Sonny pov

I don't care. Was all I said before jump onto him and kissing him with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Still kissing passionately he laid me down on the bed. His hands trailed to the trim of my dress and pulled me out of it while my hands unbuttoned his jeans. I know what your thinking though. Wow is this the Sonny Munroe we all know? Well the truth is that was teenage naïve me. Now the new is totally different. I go to party's shop a lot and also have became a bit of a diva but only went to the thing I hated about me. My virginity was the thing that made me cringe. I hated it and wanted it gone. But I only trussed one man for the job of getting rid of it and he was Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes now he goes by only Chad Cooper but I guess he's changed. I mean he really has changed. And I've been in love with him the whole time I've known him. He's my forever.

Chad pov

If my wife finds out about what Sonny and I did I will be so dead.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Sonny pov

Morning Sonshine. I heard Chad say underneath me. I felt free at this moment like I didn't have anything to hide.

Tawni's gonna kill me for not even being at her party. I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

What do you mean we wasn't here all night was we? He asked me. I sighed and thought he had lost his mind.

Chad we didn't just do it once remember we did it three time's in one night and then we fell asleep it's totally normal. I told him. He got up and I fell onto the bed because I was on his chest.

Look Sonny I love you and all but I really have to go to work. He said getting all of his clothes on. I sat up.

But if you love me then why are you leaving? I asked him. He kissed my forehead and left without a trace. But I knew that I was going to find him. There was no doubt in my mind.

Chad pov

My phone rang in my jean pocket with a message from McKayla. I hit one so I could listen to it.

Hey babe it's me. I was wondering where you were and I miss you. You've never not come home. Anyway I was thinking we could try one last time tonight. And I know it probably won't work but it's worth a shot so call me and come home.

I put up my phone and then realized what I had done last night.


	5. Some Good and Bad News

Sonny pov

I don't know why but lately I have been really sick and I figure its just nerves. Anyway I told Tawni about them and she said I should see a doctor about it so guess where I am. That's right the doctor's office in the waiting room. All around me was sick people and children and even pregnant woman. Beside me was a couple. The woman had long black hair with red highlights and the man had on sunglasses and a hat so I couldn't see or tell who he was. It must be someone famous then.

Alison Munroe. The doctor will see you now. The nurse said. The man with the hat on looked at me. Must remember me when I was still on So Random!. I followed the nurse to my doctor who was actually the doctor that helped everyone from SPS.

Hello Ms. Munroe how have you been? He asked. I sighed and knew that the answer I could get could break me for sure but I told him anyway. So I took a deep breath.

Chad pov

McKayla and I waited for an answer and the doctor came back with a smile on his face this time.

Mrs. Cooper you are pregnant. He said. The smile on McKayla's face was priceless and she even had tears in her eyes. She hugged me and kissed me.

I told you we could do it. I told her, The smile on her face stayed there the whole time not moving an inch.

I can't believe it. I said with happy tears flowing down her cheeks. I was happy to but I couldn't help but wonder. I seen Sonny in the waiting room was she ok?


End file.
